scphazardousfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
All items in SCP Hazardous (Currently) Radio Transceiver It has unliminted battery,because the SCP-494-C Liked him(the player),when he seen him first time.SCP-494-C had an small miniature of Radio Transceiver lying on desk.But it has unliminted battery.It appears only from Major Update II.Currently,Only one channel is accessible."Channel 5". Channel 5 was called Channel 3 in SCP CB.Its On-Site-Radio,which player can listen to when he`s/she`s too scared.SCP-420-J and Radio may relax the Player. as of the "Humanoid Update I",The radio is no longer saying Channel 5.Instead,It turned to classic radio from CB. It says "CH 3","On-Site-Radio".Also,it is smaller on the hud. The V.0.4 Update (As well,known as "Humanoid Update I") gaves another channel to radio,Thought it cannot be enabled manually. Mobile Task Force can be heard at the Channel 1. The soundtrack playing on Channel 3 (Previously known as Channel 5) From V.0.4 The radio can no longer be used from second level (Part with SCP-087-B Map).It will stay uselessly in player`s invertory and cannot be used.Player will also need to sacarfice it at SCP-914 on Very Fine.It will turn radio to electrionics which are needed to procced in the game.Used to repair damaged button that must be opened in order to procced. This means that MTF will not contact to player.Player needs to find Telephone in order to contact. Other Items SCP-420-J - Small joint which causes to launch Mandeville.ogg.Relaxy.As Of Humanoid Update I (V.0.4) It heals player.But in SCP CB,It only stopped blood loss. SCP-005 - Appears from Major Update II.Can open all doors with exception to it`s contaiment. SCP-860 - Like Keycards,SCP-860 is major and nessescary item in game.It opens door to forest designated as "SCP-860-1" instead to it`s unsual destation.It`s needed to procced. Keycard - Appears from Major Update II. Currently,only Level 3 Keycard is in the game.In invertory,it`s fully colored.But on the ground,it`s fully orange. Planned Items * Damaged Navigator - It is Ultimate Navigator,also does not needs batteries.But because that engine that "Amnesia - TDD" uses,It cant be scripted.Not possible in this engine,Thats why its "Damaged".On screen,It will say "Error 34131# Could not load map.Which means that map will never be shown there.However,Nearby SCPS,Including "SCP-682,173,106,895" etc...Can be detected.If player will found SCP-914 (Not-In-Game-Yet) He will be able to put the Navigator to Intake all items can be put to 914,Due to engine errors After putting it on fine [Fine option is Only avaible option In Major Update 3[Or Possibly 2).The player will recive a navigator which will Detect MTF and Chaos Insurgency.And finally,Will be able to show some parts of map sometimes.Thought its still damaged. Matchbox MatchBox is invisible,Not invertory item.It`s Accesible only at second level (SCP-087-B).It`s automatically removed after player enters the new facility. When player recives it,He can light an single match by pressing left click which lights up the map. SCP-500 and SCP-500-1 * SCP-500-1 SCP-500`s Pills were added already from First Pre-Alpha,Thought they were still not in the game. First SCP-500 Instance is found in the New Facility at the second office Where secret miniature of desk is found. SCP-500 is fully healing players.But is very rare. * SCP-500 SCP-500-1 Is still not added into game but has been mentioned early. SCP-500-1 is standard White-Red can which contains Fourty-Seven red pills (47 red pills) desiganted as SCP-500. This is optional item.It`s not needed to procced,But player can take one of pills to heal themself.It is very helpful.Chaos Insurgency may stalk player random times and give him/her random damage.But player will be able to fully heal himself by taking one of pills from the can.